


Who is this Man (and why is he wearing a dress)?

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, mentioned Rosalind and Robert, minor mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Bruce wasn’t quite prepared for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, forgive me but it’s been a while since I’ve played BI so I may have some things wrong and stuff but I tried. I just wanted to write it because I can’t resist Tim in a dress and karly’s awesome and timsdildo’s Bruce is fucking gorgeous. (So it’s pretty much the fault of this post: http://karlydoodlesenough.tumblr.com/post/70797479955/timsdildo-karlydoodlesenough-timsdildo Go look at it right now. Seriously.)
> 
> Originally posted December 2013.

“Who are you?” a soft but strong voice exclaims.

Bruce hadn’t meant for this to happen.

Actually, to be honest, he’s not exactly sure what he wanted to happen.

But he was here now, in front of the person he’d just read about and observed from behind those glass panels.

And they appear to be the opposite of what he expected. Perhaps he hadn’t been paying proper attention earlier but now it’s rather obvious.

The man is in a dress.

_

Timothy is an enigma, to put it politely.

Bruce can’t help but think this as he watches the young man wearing a dress, acting like he’d never seen the outside world before.

“Hey, Mr. Wayne, which do you think looks better?” Tim asks, holding up two jewelry boxes to his face.

“Uh…” A bit overwhelmed, he points to the pendant depicting an ornate birdcage.

Tim nods and goes back to the strange couple, handing back the one that had the bird design. The woman helps him put the choker on.

“What do you think?” Tim asks, spinning once while exposing his neck.

He vaguely hears the odd pair bickering as they disappear into the crowd, but his eyes are fixated on the pale expanse of skin.

“It looks fine.”

___

Timothy is amazingly graceful.

_

His steps are sure and elegant, his body flows and his shoulder-length hair flutters around him in its ponytail.

Bruce vaguely wonders who taught him to dance.

Or if, perhaps, he taught himself.

_

Timothy is calm-headed and skilled.

_

“Bruce! Here!”

The large man catches the ammo Tim just chucked at him, managing a quick thanks before reloading and taking care of the rest of their pursuers.

He thinks he sees Tim kick down some of the men, but he can’t be sure.

When he’s finished, he turns to find that Tim has some potions in hand and the door to the building they were trying to get into is now unlocked.

“Come on already,” Tim says, handing him the potions. “We’re never going to get there at the rate we’re going.”

Bruce nods, glancing down and spotting some blood on the younger man’s boots.

_

Timothy is intelligent and ruthless.

_

Perhaps he’d underestimated the boy – no, young man. Longitude and latitude aren’t really an obscure thing, after all.

But he was beating himself up over letting down his guard when Tim started crying. But the man had just looked so…

So vulnerable. So betrayed. So hopeless.

It hurt. Why did it hurt? Fucking hell, he’s a killer. He thought he was impervious to such heart-wrenching feelings.

Then he sees the wrench and Tim’s eyes – bright and blue and _blazing_ – but it’s too late. There’s pain and darkness. He feels himself fall and hears Tim run for the door.

But he doesn’t hear Tim hesitate. He doesn’t see Tim look back over his shoulder with sad eyes.

There is just darkness.

_

Timothy is broken but strong.

_

“Unh,” Tim groans.

Bruce rushes over to him after making sure the doctors and anyone else nearby were down and out. “Hey, are you okay?”

Tim gives a sound between a sigh and a groan, “Yeah, just… Can you just pull it out for me?”

The man frowns, “Are you sure? I-“

“Yes.” Tim says firmly, “Just get on with it.”

Bruce puts down his gun and goes to grab the… thing in Tim’s back, but pauses. He notices now all the scars and marks the jacket hid. He can’t help but wonder just how far these marks extend.

“Bruce.”

“Ah…” He shakes himself out of it and firmly grasps the cylinder. “Alright, on three.”

Tim visibly tries to not tense up.

“One… Two…!”

“Augh!” Tim cries out, immediately curling in on himself and taking heaving breaths.

Large fingers hover over the mark left by the machine, hesitant. “Ah, sorry. Are you alright?”

“Hah… Yeah. I’ll be alright.” His breathing is still heavy, but he’s obviously trying to compose himself already.

Bruce turns away and fiddles with his gun to give him some semblance of privacy.

_

“Bruce, are you afraid of God?”

“No, but I am afraid of you.”

_

“Timothy.”

The young man – so young, too young, why did it have to be like this – smiles, a somber and broken look that Bruce wishes he’d never have to see on that face.

He doesn’t want this to end.

He doesn’t want to leave Tim’s side.

He allows himself to reach out and touch the soft, pale cheek.

Tim tilts his head into it and cups the larger hand with both his own, cradling it so gently.

“…Tim.”

“Bruce.”


End file.
